


Second Guessing

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: DiNozzo and Ziva try to work out why Abby is so happy.





	Second Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Well, I still say it's a new guy."

"No, Tony. I disagree." Ziva shook her head.

"What else could be making her so happy?"

"Not everyone needs sex to make them happy, Tony. We are not all like you. I know, maybe she got a a pay increase," Ziva said wickedly.

"No way! She couldn't have." Tony glared at her.

Ziva smiled and said, her tone silky, "Well, she _is_ Gibbs's favorite."

"No. Gibbs wouldn't. He couldn't." Tony's words might have carried more weight had the 'he couldn't' not sounded to Ziva as though he was asking a question.

Ziva shrugged. "If you say so, Tony. After all you are the senior agent, are you not?" She continued to tease him mercilessly. 

He ignored her. "I know; a tat!"

"What?"

"That's it. She's got a new tat. Hah, I wonder where it is? Maybe it's somewhere 'hidden'."

"If so, you will no doubt ask her to show it to you."

"I might. Why, Ms. David, are you jealous?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, Tony," she said firmly. "I am not." And she wasn't. 

The two continued to banter back and forth for several more minutes, about what had made Abby so happy, until Gibbs striding out of the elevator stopped them.

Over at his desk McGee sat quietly getting on with his work. Neither of his team-mates had thought to ask him if he knew why Abby was so happy. If they had have done so, he could have told them exactly what it was.

An hour ago down in her lab, because it had seemed the right place to do it, he had taken a small box from his pocket, pulled out the black diamond set in white gold and had asked he to marry him. 

And she had said yes.


End file.
